kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 59
Year D999, Mistyshore Public Academy of Magic. According to school regulations, Ran needs to get his long hair cut. He objects heavily, until his uncle knocks him one the head with his staff. Huan explains that his nephew treats his hair like his life, so asks for the school to make an exception. Since he is a priest, the staff accepts. Ran starts complaining that his uncle has too much free time, but his uncle turns around and shows the price tag still on his pink bunny costume, implying that he had to rush over. Ran nonetheless keeps complaining about the school, until he sees a cute, blue-haired girl. Whereas he sees all the other students as bugs, worms, squids or puffer fishes, she alone appears to be a 'female person' to him. Stricken, he promises to study hard. Huan is amused, but points out that Rana is a 10 year-old pureblood, even though she already passed the academy entrance exam. Since she'll age faster than Ran, he warns her not to get too close to her. He can see her as a rival, but he should either date another Quarter or wait longer and date someone around 20 years younger. Disappointed, Ran agrees to be only friends with her. In present time, Ran asks Rana to tell him her age again. When she says 26, he claims his uncle lied about purebloods aging fast, since she looks like she's still in her teens. Rana claims it's from the makeup. Ran decides to look really close, and notices a few wrinkles. Her face red, Rana whacks him with a book, and tells him to go pack. Ran doesn't want to, since Asha is the one who wrote Topology is Really Easy, and says he'd rather go on a quest with Rana. Rana ignores him and leaves the room. At their lodgings at the Magic Guild, as Agwen puts her sleeping father to bed, she complains about the fact that he only made pants before falling asleep. She asks him where he left his earrings, as he can't sleep properly without them. As she leans his head back, his horns pierce the pillow. Leez wonders out loud about the relationship between the two, and Asha reveals that they're father and daughter. Leez looks surprised, and Asha reminds her of the aging difference between Halfs and Quarters. She explains that Kasak Rajof is the only living dragon Half on the planet. Despite his looks, he's 132 years old. Agwen Rajof used to be Asha's professor when Asha was studying at Eloth University. She's a 62-year-old Quarter. Leez explains that the part that surprised her was not the age appearances, but Agwen's treatment of her father. Leez had only seen her father in photos, but she wonders if it's normal for a daughter to treat her father like that. Asha just tells her that Mr. Kasak wronged his daughter before and is now paying for it, but Leez should ask them directly if she wants to know more. Asha then suggests that everyone eat together, so Agwen offers to treat everyone to a meat buffet. Yuta, who carried Mr. Kasak and Agwen's bags over, also comes along. Rana discusses Ran's graduation and quest with Ran's uncle Huan, Mistyshore's Priest of Water, and his aunt, Eline Haias, the dean of Mistyshore University's College of Magic. Eline asks if Rana is worried about Ran remaining a student for many more years when Rana is nearing 30, thus invalidating the conditions she agreed to. Huan asks Eline if she made some sort of wager with Rana, but Eline promises to tell him about it after Ran graduates. Rana informs them that Asha Rahiro agreed to accompany Ran's quest for a passage through the water channel. They realize that Asha needs him for his attributes, adding that magicians have been passing through the channel because suras from the Gandharva clan were behaving wildly. They realize that Asha must be heading to Eloth, Kalibloom, or Aeroplateau. They still find her choice strange, since Ran is only a BB rank, and brains matter more than his combat abilities in the water channel. They are then interrupted by someone with an urgent request for aid. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Huan in a monster suit): some ranting about being late and not being able to post often these days ** (Huan in a bunny suit): SAbitRI is one of the top 10 Creation brands. Brilith's priest clothes are from this brand. ** As of Ep.58, the date is N15/12/2 (Y/M/D). In Ep.5 we learned that Leez was born in N0 and is 16 years old. Asha was born in D996 and is 20 years old. The year Leez was born was originally D1000, but it became N0 because of something that happened that year. It will be explained later. (Spoiler: It was the Cataclysm/Upheaval.) Anyway, the years go: ... D997, D998, D999, N0, N1, N2 ... something like that. ** (young Rana): Magic classes are divided by test grades, allowing for admission and graduation at a young age. You can either graduate extremely fast or be stuck there for decades. ** Quarters are usually married to other Quarters, or to much younger purebloods (often Quarters in their 40s to purebloods in their 20s). ** (Yuta): Agwen is a Quarter... so she is actually strong enough to carry Mr. Kasak. Some people expected Yuta to carry him... Well, he's the bag carrier. * Ran's hair seems to be a hereditary habit: both his maternal grandmother Hanuman and his mother Hana wear their hair in braids. * The pink bunny costume worn by Huan this episode is of the Sabitri brand. We first see it mentioned as part of the Female Magician Fashion Bonanza in Eloth, in the year N12. Brilith's original priest outfit is made by the same brand, which Lorraine refers to as a brand for "kiddie clothes." * Suras can make their own clothes from parts of their body when they take human form. When Agwen complains about her father's lack of clothes, she's evidently implying that dragon Halfs can do the same. * The terms of Eline's bet with Rana are revealed much later. * This is the first time Aeroplateau is mentioned. References